


女巫季节

by MephyLiu



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MephyLiu/pseuds/MephyLiu
Summary: “我爱你，但是却希望你在痛苦中尖声呼喊。”——考琳•麦卡洛《荆棘鸟》





	女巫季节

诚如你们所见，陪审团的女士们先生们，是我杀了斯劳特神父。就在昨日夜里，我用城西玛格丽特家的裁缝铺那里偷来的一个针刺瞎了他的双眼，又用头发绞死了他。不必怀疑我这个站在上帝面前赤身裸体的人的话了，你们现在立刻到教堂外的水井里去打捞，能捞上来一具湿漉漉的尸体.  
我不忏悔，不认罪，更不为此羞愧。  
听说过女巫季节吗？十年一度的狩猎狂欢。全国各地潜伏在正常人中的女巫会迅速集结到国家中央的原始森林中，展开大型的祭祀集会，并且派出年轻美貌的女孩儿作为诱饵，以猎杀迷途的猎人——事实上这一项目早在七十年前就被女巫议会表决废除了。女巫们尽管付出努力，以独有的魔药潜伏在人类之中保护一些患上疾病的镇民 ，人类的误解却依旧在流言蜚语中滋长。十年前的女巫集会时我只有六岁，我的母亲背对着我走出木屋的门，黛色的披风融在暗夜里。一直到最后我爬上木屋的窗台，看见一片烧灼的血色蔓延在森林里，火光点燃了漆黑的夜空，我依旧没有看见我母亲的身影。于是我跌跌撞撞地跑出木屋，在林子的尽头看见了我被钉在木桩上的母亲，尖刺穿过她的左胸，她的头颅毫无生机地耷拉着，在冷风里飘动着下垂的黑发梢滴下鲜血。我想要尖叫，张大嘴却吼不出来。在她脚下躺着的有我的姨妈、姑母、甚至几年未见的堂姐，她们的尸体堆在一起，背上被猪血胡乱涂抹上驱邪用的十字架图案。  
借着火光的映照我看见了人群，涌动的黑色的人群，以及他们的面庞，像野兽一样狞恶。那些昔日我所熟悉的镇子里的人们举着火把，大声抗议着烧死所有的女巫。我一下子跌坐在地上，再往回看，承载了我六年童年回忆的密林深处的木屋也被吞噬，逐步消失在疯长狂舞的火光中。  
我从此畏惧起了火焰，到了晚上，我那邪恶的梦魇里尽是疯狂的大火，一直燃到黑夜的天际。我醒来，将手伸进壁炉里的火焰里，却感觉不到痛感。那时我瞪大眼珠子遗忘了哭泣，肩膀不停地抽动。这是一双温热的大手托住了我的肩膀，我转过头，看见一位神情忧虑的、穿着神父长袍的年轻男人，眼睛是与火焰截然不同的优美的海蓝色。他弯下身子将我从地上抱起来，将我带回了镇上的教堂，从此收养了我。  
能想象吗？多年来咱们拥有女巫血脉的人潜伏在普通人中，那个酒馆里对你抛媚眼的金发美人，你新结交的女友，你那行踪不定的家庭女教师，她们都可能是女巫——与披着羊皮行走在羊群中的狼不同，我们无处不在。只是不在午夜吸干精壮男人的鲜血，也不躲在孩子童年里的小床底伺机撕裂他们的咽喉，我们炼魔药，却绝对与杀害生灵无关，尽管多年来我们总充当着母亲的睡前恐怖故事里的主要任务。我们就在普通人当中行走，潜伏在全国各地，只是我们绝对避免与人类过多亲密的接触，尽管可能会在好奇心驱使之下暂时与那么几个人交往，这种交往绝对不深，指不定姓名家庭全是一通胡编乱造，我们会和普通人成为短暂的朋友甚至知己，但总归是两个族类，却绝不可能成为家人，就像你们断不可能和自己养的小狗成为家人。一直到我六岁，我的母亲都将我保护在森林里的木屋之中。与其他开明的女巫母亲不同，她是个彻彻底底的守旧派，决不允许我接近“穷凶极恶”的人类。只有偶尔，我会暗自躲开她悄悄跑去镇上，那里常常会有烤面包店的妇人送我一两片面包片，有时也会有人停下来询问我的父母在哪。我曾经对那片未知却相距咫尺的土地充满好奇，也因而对那里的生活充满了向往。然而一天我的母亲凶狠地叫住我，要我再也不许离开木屋，她一遍又一遍地警告我：暴风雨即将到来。  
暴风雨的确到来了。你们放的那片火杀死了除我之外所有的女巫，你们将我们视作异类，视作撒旦的使者，地狱的恶鬼。哪怕我们早已没有再想过伤害人类。  
我活了下来，在当时的人群中有一名年轻的神父，他将我当作森林四周游荡的畸形秀马戏团里逃出来的孤儿，遂带走且收养了我。他将我带回教堂，收拾出了一个狭小的新房间，为我介绍了巨大穹顶上的彩色玻璃壁画的由来，最后自我介绍说他叫斯劳特，人们都叫他斯劳特神父。  
一直到我十四岁之前，那段在教堂中八年的生活充满着童年生活在密林里的我绞尽脑汁也幻想不出的、无与伦比的奇幻色彩。收养我的斯劳特神父，我很难不掺杂任何私人情感的去形容他，哪怕现在的一切词汇都显得像是反讽。他具有艺术家般与众不同的人格和温柔甜美的内里灵魂的奇妙融合，要我说，他是我见过最“甜美”的人，这个词不止能用来形容女孩，他的身上总是有小雏菊的味道。他的金发很美，青灰色的眼睛也很美，它们是灿烂的晨旭和影影绰绰的星辰。  
他到了三十岁都没有与任何女性发生过风流韵事，永远都是孤独一人。以他那时的描述来讲，我是上帝带来给他的忠诚的听众。他热衷于为我一夜又一夜地讲圣经里的故事，即便每个晚上我一听见前几句话眼皮就直打架，却仍旧执拗地要他每夜都讲。关于上帝如何创世，恶人的先祖该隐弑亲，以及拉赛路的神迹。尽管我对那些神的传说不屑一顾，白天依旧帮助他一起为人传教，他夸我极好地使了语言的把戏，是个天生蛊惑人心的演说家。他总在隐瞒，可我并不是不知道教堂外的传言。在深入接触后，我才痛苦地意识到自己终归不属于那里，我与一切都格格不入。我不会念诗，不会跳舞，几乎看不进书，总是与动物呆在一起，连说话的方式都显得极为怪异。有几个好事的中年妇女在得知了我的出现后，在背后暗暗嚼着舌头，说我指不定是密林深处的活了好几百年的妖精，专程是来蛊惑这位正直无私、虔诚善良且所有人都爱的神父。他疲于理会那些传言，却怎么也不让那些尖酸刻薄的话传进我的耳朵里。他沉默，却一直都在保护我。  
他比我高出好几个头，教我跳舞时得将腰很低很低地弯下去，然而他本身也并不会跳舞，弯腰时的袍子又会拖到地上。（事实上我并不喜欢跳舞，跳舞只是他认为我在融入同龄人时得学会的技能）他总是险些因为踩到自己的衣服长袍而摔倒，他感到窘迫，不自然地咳嗽。而我必须得仰着头才能看见他的鼻子，由于自尊心作祟，我悄悄踮起脚，使一个八九岁孩子的身高显得不那样可怜巴巴。终于有一次我们同时没能保持住平衡，他向后仰倒了地上，而我摔到了他的身上哈哈大笑。他从此放弃了那种教授方式，改教我诗歌，这也终于成了我的强项。他也终于找到了与我适宜的谈判方式，我在他面前好好地将一首诗背出来，他才自己为我念一遍诗，否则一整天我都不愿意看那些古老陈腐又陌生的文字。一直到现在他的身影仍然穿梭在我十六岁的梦里，我将在午夜时看见他，他坐在教堂的火炉旁，穿着黑色的神父长袍，脖子上还挂了一个十字架。燃烧的火舌跳动着，照亮他专注的侧脸，我一向惧怕火焰，潜意识的恐惧使我神魂游离在童年的阴影里去，而他总是模模糊糊、仿佛罩在溪谷的白雾之中的声音却一下子将我勾回去了。  
在我的性别意识觉醒之前，他在我的心里同时担当着父亲、兄长、老师以及仰慕对象这数种身份。他会绅士地亲吻我，就像亲吻其他孩子。但也只是额头，短暂而转瞬即逝，不让任何多余温度残留在上面。  
有一次夜里我忘记了关窗户，一直到豆大的雨点打湿我的床单时我才从梦里惊醒，第二天清晨我发烧了，怎样也无法从床上撑起身子，世界顿时成了透过玻璃残片看见的迷离光影。他吓坏了，将我抱起来，一直飞奔到城东的医生家里，在那之前我一直以为他那样瘦，力气断不会很大吧。年迈的医生将我抬到床上，用宽厚的手掌摸了摸我的额头。我睁开一只眼睛，从被子里伸出一只手，极小声地呓语。我看到神父眼里奇异的痛惜，像是雕塑家在看他不幸被打碎的杰作，当时我还不知道这眼神意味着什么。那时他已经变得有些反常，开始更加将全部精力投入在神学当中，也不再在每夜睡前为我念圣经，这使我和他之间少了很多接触。然而我一伸手，他立即侧过身子来，将我的手放回温热的被子下，说：吕贝卡。  
请给我一杯水吧，法官先生，现在我感到喉咙实在难受，那里就像是正有一把火在烧。我恳请你原谅我的无理，我并非刻意为之。  
十四岁的一个春夜，我躺在床上，因他怎么也不愿到我房间来读书而心生怨气，怎么也睡不着。深夜我忽然听见门口轻的不能再轻的脚步声，很快屏住呼吸，闭上眼睛假寐。他慢慢打开我房间的门，脚踩在木板上，发出极其细微的声响。我想了想，还是微微在暗夜里睁开眼睛，看见他甚至没有换上睡觉的衣袍，高大的黑色身影在我床边伫立着，却始终不移动。过了许久，我接着极冷的一小点月光隐约看见他的五官紧紧皱在一起，好像神情充满悲伤和隐忍。接着他忽然俯下身去，吓得我赶紧闭上眼，只觉得他的手抚慰着我的额头，再是脸庞，我能感觉得到他的手指在颤动。我又一次睁开眼时恰好与他四目相对，他吓了一跳，以为是自己惊醒了我，有些愧疚地抖动着嘴唇又不知该说些什么好。我将手伸出去碰了一下他的鼻子，他怔了一下，突然使劲抓住了我的手腕，我能感觉得到他的手颤抖的更加厉害。我不明白发生了什么，将另一只手也伸出去想要摸摸他的后颈，没想到另一只手也被他死死握住了。我不情愿地呻吟了一声，接着一滴水滴落在了我的左脸颊。我有点不可思议地抬起头看着他的眼睛，他的眼眶的确很红，我从没有见过他的眼眶那样红过。  
“我要是你的话，会选择吻下去。”我直直地盯着他，有些蛮横和挑衅地笑道。于是他真的照做了，他的头慢慢垂下来，将我的两只手顺着搭在他的脖子上，小心翼翼而又极力克制地用嘴唇碰了一下我的额头，就像是他平时虔诚地亲吻手里的十字架。但他这天格外的笨拙和奇怪，似乎在害怕我。  
我不太满意地眨了眨眼睛，手缠着他的脖子将他的头按下来，朝他努了努嘴，有些懒洋洋地撒娇道：“你可以碰这里。”  
他瞧着慌张极了，嘴唇嚅动着，竟然真的将脸庞贴得愈来愈近。当时我并不明白他究竟在害怕些什么，竟天真地将头抬起来了一些。  
他真的吻了一下我的嘴唇，可又迅速退后，眼珠焦虑地四处转动。我听到了细微的极克制的叹息声，他痛苦地晃着头，低声喃喃道：“这是不该的，上帝啊，我明知道这是不该的。”渐渐的他激动起来，声调也逐渐拔高，好像身上没有一处不在颤抖。我看不清他的脸颊，但我想那上面一定通红。我感到他的愧疚，却不知道他做错了什么。  
他终于猛地掀开了我的被子，因寒冷我不安地绷紧了脚趾，两条腿在床单上胡乱蹬出皱褶。我的两只手仍旧紧紧勾在他的脖子上，我有些无措，不知道应该如何应对。于是我试探着将他的头往下按。他的眼泪忽然大颗大颗地滴落下来，有几滴水珠落在我的嘴唇上，有些咸味。他慢慢撩起我不合身的宽大睡袍，枯瘦的手指搭在我的脚腕上一点点往上滑，因悲伤而不断抽气，好像他不这样做就会立刻窒息。他尝试隐忍，却禁不住一边做一边大哭起来。我几乎要立刻控制不住自己告诉他，不管他犯了什么罪我都会始终爱他。  
“这是错的，这是错的……”他低声下气地说道，手上的动作却没有停下，好像是在向上帝忏悔，又好像只是在向自己的良心忏悔。  
这时我陷入了一阵长时间的幻觉，眼前的一切都被不知名的力量拆解开来，所有家具都破碎着向不同的方向飞起来。只有房间外的那个不断燃烧着火焰的壁炉毫无动静，它就一直在那里，伸展的火舌是真正的魔鬼。那团火焰燃烧着、跳动着狂舞着，竟然越烧越大，火光也愈来愈亮，室内的温度也被膨胀的火焰烧的闷热而难以呼吸。那团巨大的火焰几乎占据了我的整个视线，像极了我六岁那年站在林子尽头看见的那片杀死我所有同胞的来自地狱的滔天大火。我感到自己也好像那些家具，我的四肢，我的躯干都不再属于我。我变成了一个木偶，我的双手被木匠的钳子扯下，我的双腿却仍旧蜷缩成一个讨好的姿态，既讽刺，又悲哀可笑。  
我恍惚间听到神父的声音在我耳边响起，他的衣衫全被汗水浸湿了，我的身子也是。他疯狂地告解着，声音在一阵阵压抑的喘息里有些含糊：“你是天使，吕贝卡，你是我的罪啊。”  
请原谅，过往的追忆总难免让人掉两滴眼泪，可这与罪名无关。  
自那以后，我们之间的关系便变得微妙起来。荒谬绝伦，我知道你们会说什么。那时我十四岁，我高兴甚至以此为荣。那个救了我又将我照顾到大的人，他英俊、儒雅、彬彬有礼，镇子上甚至有个寡妇暗暗恋慕着他，常常对他做出试探又殷切的举动。他在面临这种情况时总波澜不惊地避开，用着他惯常的湿漉漉的眼神引导对方——这是很让我自得的。要知道他只会在我面前变换一个灵魂，成为另一个热切而真挚、拼命想要抓住救命稻草的模样——一头雄狮。我早已不再是那个大火前清白的小女孩，我看不惯那些在他背后仰慕的眼神，每当有意的女人来到教堂向他告解，我便尤其刻薄地挑衅她们，让她们浓妆艳抹的来，哭哭啼啼的去。  
那是一段将近两年的的罗曼蒂克，我坚决驳斥陪审团中的几位女士所谓的“不伦”。我们两个都沉浸其中，并且各取所需，换作是你，或许你也会选择这个的。我早已不再将他当作自己的养父或是老师，我不小了，我承认你们只把我当成孩子——一个幼年丧母又遭人诱拐的十六岁孩子，而没有正常孩子会犯下谋杀，不是么？  
我爱他，他爱我，在过往里我憎恨上帝，因为他爱上帝胜于爱我。终于在我引诱他的那一夜后，他对我的爱终于超过了他对上帝的、以及对自己信仰的忠诚的。人生苦短呀，我可不信真有人能耐得住欲望、因着对虚幻的忠诚当一辈子的修道士。过后他越来越无法拒绝我的请求，不管那有多任性，只要我略微装出一点可怜的样子，试探着撅撅嘴，他许诺他甚至想把星星为我摘下来。作为回报，我得亲亲他，抚摸他的身子，默许他夜里卑微胆怯的向我求欢。最初他总在退却，甚至在我面前忏悔，到了最后竟一发不可收拾起来了，提出的要求大胆极了，像个丧妻多年的鳏夫。  
有时他会格外悲哀地对我笑着说，你实在是上帝派来惩罚我的啊，你一定是天堂里最放荡的小女孩。  
上帝不会乐意你将他和另一些词放在一起。  
那就随他去吧，我的小女巫，反正我是非被惩罚不可的了。  
于是你猜怎么着，他在说完这么一席话之后继续埋下头去专注的褪下我身上不合身的长袍，将我的脚抬起来，替我脱下靴子。他完全没有注意到我忽然凝固住的脸，于是几秒钟后当他被我使劲踢下床时摔在地上，他完全不明白为何我突然之间就发起脾气来。  
“别这样，别这样。我的小法官、我的小爱神、我的小天使。”他站起来又一次向我靠近。而这一次我毫不留情地将他的衣服全部从脚底下甩在了他的脸上。他终于意识到我并不是很高兴，不管原因是什么，他决定这一夜不再招惹我。当他从房门口退出去时我忽然用双手捂起了脸，惶惶的思考自己究竟做了些什么。而我在听到那个被尘封在记忆里多年的词后，一阵恐慌像闪电一般击中了我的咽喉——我再也说不出话。  
之后一连几天夜里他来到我的房间，都被我以头疼之类的理由搪塞了过去，最出格的不过是在他的左边脸颊上吻了吻——这是他最低的要求了。潘多拉的魔盒被我亲手打开了，里面的欲望、上瘾和罪恶全部喷薄而出，可我却不知道该怎样收尾了。他在人生中的第三十几年里终于彻尝到少女肉体的鲜活，一发不可收拾，竟一举遗弃了自己的信仰，要向地狱的大门撞的头破血流。有次他甚至决意要扯下我的披风，抓着我的双肩要将我按在床上，可在听到我的哭叫之后又立即松手了。他要我原谅他，他向我忏悔，他甚至捧着自己手里掉落的一滴眼泪要叫我看看他的真心，他的爱与热情。  
任何人的欲望都只会滋长而无减少，神的使者也不例外。于是在一个月后我终于耐不住敲开他的门，恰巧看见他与另一座教堂的玛莲娜修女纠缠在床上，玛莲娜修女被按在床上，她的长裙被半掀起，露出一截雪白的大腿。她的双颊潮红的厉害，一只手正慌乱地掩盖着敞露的半边胸脯，羞恼地瞋视着。  
而我却一动不动，直直地看着斯劳特神父的脸，他的眼睛呈现着忧郁的青灰色，我不无悲哀地想着：啊，他真是美啊，可他再也不属于我了。  
我转身走去，而他疯了一般的套上袍子扑上来，颤抖着想抓住我的手臂。“吕贝卡，吕贝卡，别走⋯⋯”  
而我再也不与他说话，只是沉默地流着眼泪。我感到自己行走的每一步都好像踏在刀尖上，好像即将化成泡沫的童话里的人鱼。我的白裙子拖在湿漉漉的地板上，好像即将融化的鱼尾。  
我流着眼泪，泪珠一滴一滴地滚落。他痛苦着俯首在我脚上，亲吻我的脚踝。他要我原谅他、他说为了这原谅他愿意付出任何事。  
他哭着，他说：“吕贝卡你是我的生命呀，我再也不会背叛你了。求求你别再哭泣，求求你笑一笑，我的美神、我的月亮啊。”  
我爱你，我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你——他发疯似的念叨着。他的金发暗淡了下去，再反射不出金子般的光芒。他青灰色的眼球也变得毫无光彩。我忽然看见他紧皱着眼鼻时眼角的细纹，以及下巴上细碎的胡渣。他的鼻尖蹭到我的衣裙，我受惊了一样向后退。他的眼神便更加痛苦挣扎。我慌乱极了，我意识到这么多年来自己得意于他眼中的迷恋，却没有发现贪婪的闪光，我竟然头一回觉得他比初见时苍老了。然而我知道我仍然爱他，并且到死都会爱他。  
“既然这样，我该离开。”我失望地说。他与玛莲娜修女纠缠的景象在我脑海里挥之不去，我的眼泪仍然在滚落。  
“不，别走，吕贝卡！”他叫喊着，“你知道我的心属于你的，我的心再也不属于上帝了，正如这么多年我始终渴望着成为一个真正的男人。要走我们便一同离开，我再也不必当神父了，我将永远同你一起。还记得吗？十年前是我将你从邪恶女巫的巢穴里发现并带了出来，你当时那么小那么娇弱，像玫瑰一般，我感觉你就是上帝派来陪伴我的天使。这么多年我从不后悔发动民众去那片森林猎杀那群女巫，她们是魔鬼，而你当时差一点就被她们鲜血燃成的火焰卷进去，是我将你救了出来。吕贝卡，想想我们之间所经历的一切？我发誓我永不再被欲望冲昏头脑了⋯⋯”  
而我如遭雷击，大脑嗡嗡地响着。  
女巫、女巫⋯⋯这个词仿佛触发了我脑中的某个机关，回忆如潮水般向我涌来。眼前血红血红的，我似乎看到了母亲低垂的头颅，祖母被绞在木棍上的长发，我的理智彻底被摧垮了。这么多年我都在干些什么？我都在爱着什么东西？  
“这三天，我不允许你吃一点东西。这是我对你的惩罚。”我听见自己的声音从喉咙里冷酷地散发出来，像寒冰一般，这不是我自己。  
神父点头，他说好，他虔诚地吻着我的手背、我的肩膀和下巴。他说他将永远忠诚于我。  
永远忠诚于我。  
他果真一点东西都没有吃，整整三天。他甘愿受难，只为祈求我的原谅。当我故意在他面前发出咀嚼的声音，他只是安静地看着我，眼中充满了恳求，但他到最后也没有怪过我，他只求我能吻吻他的脸，为此他愿意付出生命。  
第四日我终于愿意开口和他说话。他饿坏了，英俊的侧脸略微凹陷下去，这使他看起来更加俊美。我终于默许了身体上的接触。我示意他到我床上来，我低下头慢慢褪下他的外衣，解开他胸前的扣子。我垂着眼睛努力不对上他急切的眼神、慢慢抚摸着他的胸膛，我说：“到死我都会爱你。”  
这句话使他浑身振奋起来，他激动地将我扑倒在房间的床榻上，这句突如其来的许诺使他迫不及待地啄吻起我的指尖来。他想来吻我的嘴唇，像一头雄狮般压在我身上，手指和我的头发缠在一起。他尝起来像是浸泡在蜜酒里的浆果。  
时间终于消逝了，取而代之的是墙上钟摆来来回回的晃动、空气里浓郁的香气、我的眼前炫目而虚幻的火光、以及他眼睛里神情迷离的我自己。他的汗水打湿了我的头发，我听见他趴在我耳边的喘气声。终于一下我从枕头底下猛地抽出那根针、我早已准备好的、在城西玛格丽特家的裁缝铺偷来的裁缝针被刺向了那双海蓝色的眼睛，我曾经为之堕入爱河的眼睛瞬间变成了地狱般的鲜红。而我甚至没有犹豫一下，我迅速将自己蓄了七八年的长发缠在他的脖子上勒紧，使劲、使劲、我用尽了毕生的气力，时间从大滴大滴滚落的泪珠到了断断续续的哀鸣、逐渐暗淡的金色麦穗和蓝宝石。我一直以来的幻梦变成了真正的景象，烛台被挣扎中的手打翻了，火焰点燃了洁白的床单和厚重的窗帘，火焰要吞噬一切，包括我的爱人。我不愿看见他最终被烧成一具黑漆漆的、我下了火狱都认不出来的尸体，所以我铆足了劲将他从肩膀上扛起来，一步一步艰难地向屋外爬去。我的肩膀上沉重极了，他的头颅无力地垂着，那双属于诱惑的眼睛再也不会睁开了。  
我突然想起多年前他牵着我的手将我带出森林、他穿着黑色的长袍坐在火炉旁温声为我念诗歌、他牵着我的手教我跳舞，我疯狂旋转着，裙摆差点被卷进火炉里，火星溅上了上面的白纱，可我知道我一辈子都不会在意。  
我将他冷冰冰的身躯塞进了水井里，费了好大力气才将他推下去。教堂在冲天的大火里被淹没了，尖尖的塔顶被烧得只剩下一具骨架、最后竖直地倒下来。我的手心里除了几根金色的头发，从头到尾什么也没剩下，我什么都没得到。  
神父，再赐我一个吻，我就能心甘情愿地走上火刑架了。我的确是个女巫，最后再赐我一个吻，我不要上帝的宽恕。

**Author's Note:**

> * 斯劳特的英语是Slaughter。


End file.
